


Buzzing By

by coffeeandshakyhands



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (not the actual people just characters they portray), :), Bees, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Homesick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Bonding, Sunsets, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, as usual, ayyyy i got a minecraft account so here is my celebration, buzz buzz bitch, f in the chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Tommy makes a drawing. Techno is curious.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), all platonic busters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 246





	Buzzing By

**Author's Note:**

> hurt/comfort in celebration of me getting my first minecraft account that’s just mine (me and brother have a shared one lol)!!! plz give me tips for the game in the comments

A peaceful sunset was falling over the cabin that two brothers spent their nights in. One was chopping wood as he hummed a tune, the other drank a cup of hot cocoa and drew in the snow with a stick.

Techno continued to hum his tune, finally tying the wood onto an extra shield as he began to tug it back to the cabin. He gave a hidden grin at the sight of his brother being so calm for once, that grin only being hidden due to his hair hanging in his face. He really should’ve braided it before he left.

The warrior finally got back to the cabin, shoving the wood into the stables as he wiped sweat off his forehead. He tightened the laces on his boots, giving Carl a pat on the head and walking over to his little brother.

“Whatcha drawin’?” Techno asked, causing Tommy’s head to snap upwards.

“Nothing! Fuck off.”

“I won’t make fun of it if it’s bad, I swear.”

“Yeah, you will.”

“Okay, fair point, but I still want to see it,” Techno insisted, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. Tommy sighed, moving to the right to show the small drawing.

It was a bee. A tiny bee flying over a shakily drawn flower.

“It’s not that bad, actually,” Techno mumbled, wanting to give credit where credit was due. Tommy rolled his eyes, adding another stripe to the small bee.

“Why a bee?”

“Maybe I just fucking like bees,” Tommy fired back, his voice gaining a defensive tone.

“Tommy, you hate getting honey from the bee hive. What’s the real reason?”

“The reason is none of your business!” Tommy yelled, giving the man a glare. Techno rolled his eyes, taking off the earrings that hung from his pointed ears.

“No need to get so defensive, Tommy. If it reminds you of a person, cool. I sometimes cook the same thing for multiple nights just because it made me think of Phil. Or I’ll randomly read history books because I remembered Wilbur liked history. It’s not something I’m gonna judge you for. It’d be really hypocritical if I did,” Techno finished, Tommy still staring at his feet. 

Techno finally sat next to his little brother, silently staring at the sun that was slowly falling.

“Tubbo.”

Techno raised an eyebrow, glancing at the boy next to him. 

“It reminds me of Tubbo. He really likes bees and he knows all these stupid facts about them. Like, one time, randomly, he just said ‘did you know that a queen bee lays somewhere around 2,000 eggs per day?’ Like, what the fuck?”

As Techno listened to the teenager rant about bee facts, he continued to watch the sun set, his hair hanging in his face.

In the forest a biome away, a bee buzzed by.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy it’s short but thx for reading! please correct spelling in the comments


End file.
